


Bright Midday

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Year of Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Prequel to <a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/128139.html">"Breredon"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Midday

Title: Bright Midday  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: OC hobbits (Hawthorn's grandmother)  
Rating: PG for kisses

 

Bright midday, and all Breredon's turned out to see in Mr. Davy's Rebel band. The chits all dancing, the tweens laughing and singing, our whole hamlet all a-clamor as Mr. Davy's lads lead their laden ponies up the bank, tossing loaves and kisses, basking in the welcome. They've done well, lifting goods off those thieving Men, and my son's smile at the sack of grain Davy gifts him is only matched by my granddaughters' cheers as they wind arms round his neck. Hyacinth blushes bright as Mr. Davy's arm wreathes her waist, Hawthorn laughs as she tucks a sprig of her name-flower in his hair, and not a lad of the band but has a tween or three hanging off him and showering his cheeks with kisses.

The grown hobbits are out too, trotting from tasks and chores to slap the lads' backs and thrust mugs in their hands, and even my fellow gammers are a-hobble, crying praise and pinching cheeks. The very trees dance in the breeze, showering white petals across the laughing Rebels. And yet my bones chill at the marrow, my steps halt, darkness drifts over my eyes. This brightness cannot last forever, and when the Big Folk bring in the reckoning... I falter, fearful of the coming dreadfulness.


End file.
